The First's the Hardest
by Janethonfire
Summary: After defeating Drake, Caine and Diana still have a challenge to face, raising a child in the FAYZ. A very particullar child as well. Sequel to Light my take.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there, im Mel and this is the sequel to "Lightmy take" I suggest that if u haven't read that one to not read this. Im happy to inform you that this time around I have most of the story written so ill probably post faster. As of right now the rating is K+ but it might go up to T. Anyways read, enjoy and review on what you think.**

**~Love Mel**

**P.S Gone belongs to Michael Grant…not me :/**

Diana was happy to be home, it had been a long day of battling. Of course she was probably the most tired considering she'd given birth forcefully but the good part was the battle was over. The best part was the baby was here.

Drake was gone so for now they were safe. Caine and Sam had gotten in the boat followed by Jack. The first thing that Caine did was kiss Diana in the lips, which had earned them a silent smile from everyone.

Then he looked in her arms and stared in awe at the tiny creature that was their son. She had never seen anyone radiate such brilliance until she saw the look in Caine's face.

He was very handsome when he wasn't smirking or frowning, when he was happy like this.

"Do you want to carry him?" Diana asked him, searching his face. He looked up at her looking like a child who had just been offered free candy.

"Can I?" he asked amused. She nodded and started placing the baby carefully in his father's arms.

Caine looked so much like Sam when he was like this; they looked like twins for the first time.

The baby looked up at his dad, his eyes full of curiosity. He reached out to him with his small hand, he touched his face.

Caine smiled and took his son's hand and kissed it slightly.

It had been a very interesting boat ride; everyone had gotten a chance at carrying the baby who still remained nameless. She hadn't been too happy at letting Astrid carry the baby, but her brother had saved their lives, so she allowed it.

While everyone cooed and made goo-goo eyes at their son, Diana and Caine got healed by Lana. Diana was happy to see that the healer still liked her.

"He's gorgeous" she said about the baby.

"Thanks, he got my looks you know" she smirked. Caine stuck his tongue out to her and she grinned at him.

Once in town Diana turned to Sam.

"Thanks for the help" she said and she also looked at everyone else too. Well everyone but Astrid.

"No problem, I was wondering if you want me to bring here the things you left at the lake" he said scratching his neck. Diana was a people person; she could see that Sam only wanted to come back because he had already grown a soft spot for the baby.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks" she said.

Caine asked, more like begged, to carry the baby home. Diana smiled and told him that he didn't have to beg, "It's our son. Not mine".

He felt weird; he had never felt such affection for another human being. What he felt for Diana was different, it was also huge and pure, but what he felt for the baby boy in his arms was completely different.

He was the happiest he had ever been because he was with the two people he loved unconditionally and he felt like he had what he had always lacked. The one thing that power had not brought him, a family.

"Diana, what are we ganna call him?" he asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know, do you have anything in mind?" she asked, looking at him.

"Well, I always liked…" he started but he was embarrassed. He turned a bit pink.

"Go on, you can tell me" she said smiling. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Henry" he said.

"Henry" she said tasting it.

"I like it" she said smiling. She looked at her son wrapped up in a blanket.

"Henry Soren, good name for a prince right?" she said elbowing his ribs slightly. He smiled warmly at Henry.

"I love you" he said, there was no reason. He just had to say it. He was going to speak the truth from now on. For Henry and for Diana.

"I love you too" she said.

Diana was the first to hear it but she was tired, she didn't want to wake up. She often wondered if it was a motherly thing, acute hearing.

"Caine" she groaned pulling the covers over her head. He was still asleep though, she kicked him a bit and he woke up startled.

"What?" he asked sitting up suddenly. She smiled a bit under the covers. Then he heard it too.

"Oh" he said and stood up. Diana wasn't a morning person, she had never been, that bit hadn't changed.

It had been a week since Henry had been born, from the first day Diana had realized that the worst thing about having a baby was waking up in the morning. Specially to her who hadn't minded being late to all her morning classes as long as she got to wake up later than most.

Caine on the other hand was used to waking up early, his duty as King demanded it. So he didn't mind waking up and calming Henry.

Things were like that. On the other hand Caine hated changing dippers while Diana didn't mind it at all, it wasn't that she enjoyed it but she accepted it.

Caine came into the room with a whimpering Henry in arms. She could tell he was afraid to ask anything out of her, he knew better than anyone she hated mornings.

"Umm, Diana, I think he's hungry" he said.

"Ugh" was all she said.

"Look if I could I would do it myself" he said, she heard the smile creeping up in his lips.

"Oh hells no, don't even try" she said getting up arms extended. He grinned and handed her the baby.

Henry stopped crying the moment he caught sight of his mother. She smiled at him and he did so too.

"You know, I think he just wanted to see me. Or he got tired of seeing your bedhead every morning" she said. Caine tossed a pillow her way.

She narrowed her eyes at him in a way that said, _I'll get you for it later._

"I have to get going" he groaned. She nodded.

"See you later honey" she called out mockingly.

"Later Sweetheart" he shouted back.

Same old, same old.

Brianna made her way to the kitchen where there was no one. She had gotten a goodbye hug from Jack and an apology from Dekka; both of them were hurt because of her own indecision.

She still saw them both, Dekka would smile at her when she passed by carrying a heavy object while Jack always hid behind a little notebook he carried around and pretended not to see her.

She was lonely, but she rather be like this than hurt either of them again.

It was hard to watch how life grew around her while she stayed like this, unhappy and lonely.

Even Sam had found a new hobby at being the number one uncle. She knew that she had to make up her own mind in order to be happy but her thoughts were painful.

She decided, _Today I'll talk to Dekka, _but she wondered if she'd have the strength.

Caine hadn't even arrived at the town hall and he already had a whole list of problems to resolve. Howard was right behind him writing down everything that sounded actually important.

"Your Majesty!" called out a voice to Caine's left. He turned around to face the voice that called out to him but kept his face down as he looked through documents.

"Yes?" he asked using his technical voice that was polite but got to the point.

"May I speak to you, for a minute or two?" said the voice, that Caine suddenly recognized.

"Penny? He asked out loud turning his eyes to the Asian girl whose legs had been cured by Lana.

"Missed me?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest and smirking.

"Hardly" he replied and started walking to his office again.

"Have you told her yet?" she cried out when he continued walking.

His eyes turned murderous in her direction, if she told Diana about…about.

"You have three minutes" he told her and continued to his office. He didn't want to see the probably smug smile on her face.

Once inside he started climbing up to the major's office. He used to live here before Diana returned with him, thank god he'd gotten them a house before she saw the mess he'd become without her.

Once in his office he flung himself at the chair that was too big for him, he took his usual position. Left foot on his right knee, elbow in the armchair and thumb in his lower lip. Perhaps his position was something of a trademark for he'd seen other kids trying to imitate it when they were attempting to be serious.

"I like this office you know" said Penny sitting on his desk which he found very irritating.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" he asked, observing her.

She ignored him and continued with her stupid little speech.

"This is the place where you first kissed me" she said with a grin. He stood up, his breathing faster than usual.

"I wasn't in my right mind" he said through gritted teeth.

"What makes you think you are now? I mean you are with that witch. No one will judge you for leaving her; I mean it's her own fault she got pregnant. Probably offered herself to you long ago and anyways what makes you think that baby's yours?" she asked, finishing her ridiculous little speech.

"Look first off, get the hell of my desk, who's the one throwing herself at people? Don't ever talk like that about Diana again and second off don't get near her or my son. I have no problem having you magically turn up dead if it's to protect my family. Now get lost and stop wasting my precious time" he told her.

She scowled at him, "Fine Caine but don't come back to me when that little slut runs off again. I'm sure Sam will be waiting open armed. I've heard that baby has your eyes? Think that's reassuring don't you? Well I know another boy who has the same eyes. Didn't think of that did you?" she said satisfied at having made Caine think. She laughed and stormed away.

As soon as she was out of earshot he punched his desk. He hated that she'd make him even consider the idea, but she was right….

No! There was no way that Henry could be Sam's, Diana loved Caine. They loved each other, it was destiny. The time didn't match either, plus Diana was too proud to even have taken a look at Sam.

But how could he ever tell if the timing WAS right? Henry was born premature, there was no way of telling….

He banged his head against the wall to make the stupid thoughts go away but they wouldn't.

He told himself over and over that he was imagining things. _That's what Penny does though, make you see things that will scare you…._

_But in the end everything is in your head…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! Thank you for the amazing reviews as always. Idealy ths story will make you feel sad, happy, hopefull, and leave you hanging. I hope you enjoy **

**~P.S Michael Grant owns Gone, not me sadly**

"Come on Dahara, we're at work give it a rest" Lana complained for what seemed the thousandth time.

"I'm just saying that you need some…company. Let's face it Sanjit's proved himself to be a good man. Plus he's cute" she added winking at Lana.

"Look, I don't have time for that ok? In the end he'd hate me because I don't have room for him in my life. You should know better than anyone else. I practically live here" Lana explained raising her arms to emphasize that she meant the hospital.

"Yes Lana but look around you. Chances are we aren't ever going to get out of this hell hole. You know who the happiest people are? The ones that embraced this and made a life in here. You aren't a machine, you are human and us humans don't like being alone and we like to be taken care of, let someone take care for you for once. Let someone else be the Healer" Dahara said.

Lana sighed. She continued working on one of the kids that had gotten injured at work.

_How can I stop being the Healer, if I'm not that than I don't know who I am._

Lover? Hero? Leader?

"Fine" she said.

"Excuse me? Did you just say you'd try it out with Sanjit?" Dahara squealed, exited.

"We still have to see if he's up for the job" she said, grinning a bit.

"He will, he always was" Dahara said, but Lana was beginning to doubt it.

_Who's going to heal the girl the Healer couldn't heal?_

Diana finished breast feeding Henry and then took him into the bathroom. She couldn't wait for the electricity to come back up. Apparently Jack was working on it, and if they were lucky enough, water and electricity would be up in three weeks. This 'project' had kept Caine out every day till late, but he enjoyed being bossy so it was all good.

Diana wanted the water back so she could properly wash Henry's clothes and give him warmer showers.

She poured some water on Henry's head and did his hair a bit spiky. She changed his dipper and put him in a pair of fresh new clothes.

Diana thought he looked adorable with his soft blue baby clothes, his spiky brown hair, and his sparkling hazel green eyes.

She laid him on the bed while she got ready herself. After Lana had worked her magic on her, her body had snapped right back to how it was before Henry. Well everything except her breast which had gotten considerably larger.

She was glad to know that she was just as attractive as she had been when Caine fell in love with her.

She put on a pair of jeans a white tank top and a blue button down shirt.

"Come on Henry, wanna go see Daddy?" she cooed. He smiled his cute little smile that showed off a pair of dimples.

She picked him up and started walking to the plaza. Caine always left a good amount of money for her to spend, but she hadn't used any of it yet.

Right at the moment she wanted to eat good food, so she walked up to the little restaurant called What the Food? She got served a plate with 'fried' fish. It was delicious.

Once she finished she stood up and paid the waitress a beto, she didn't look older than ten. She looked attentively at Henry.

"That's him isn't it?" she asked.

"That's who?" Diana asked with a smile.

"His Majesty's son, Henry" she said.

"Yeah" Diana answered, looking at her son.

"He sure looks like a prince" she said looking at him.

"Only if that means he looks like a filthy bastard" said a voice from behind the little girl.

Diana's eyes focused on the girl who had said the words.

"Penny?" Diana asked, her confusion drowning her anger.

"Yeah, it's me. Hadn't seen you in a while, nice to see what's left of what you used to be. No wonder Caine had to come to me. You look terrible honey" she said, venom thick in her words.

"Listen to me, you little piece of crap, don't ever offend my son again. You're not in your right mind, what are you talking about?" she spit at her.

"Well while you were out doing I-don't-know-what with Sam, although it's not very hard to guess, our poor king needed comforting. As the good citizen I am I allowed him, to you know cry on my shoulder. Although I have to say, I wasn't the only one. Why the surprised look honey? He hadn't told you?" she asked exaggerating.

Diana tried to hide the emotions going through her heart, betrayal, disgust, pain.

She took off to the town hall, the very thought was killing her slowly. What if Penny wasn't lying, what if Caine had actually been with her? Was that why he hadn't allowed her into his room on their first day at the beach?

She climbed up the stairs, pressing Henry against her shoulder for emotional support.

She was nearing the office when she noticed the line of kids waiting their turn to complain to Caine about something. She ignored the line and walked ahead. Howard was sitting in a small desk right outside Caine's office, he was writing things down and allowing some kids in and keeping the calm.

Orc was leaning against the other side of the door, a warning to those who got too crazy trying to speak to Caine. She walked up to Howard.

"Hey Diana," he said not even glancing up from his paper work, and shouting **Next!**

"I need to speak to Caine, now" she said making her way to the large polished wood doors.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait doll" he said, still not looking at her.

She didn't bother asking again, she walked right to the doors. As she was about to open the door, Orc placed a stone made arm on her way blocking her.

She hadn't noticed until then the pout on Henry's face, he was looking at the annoyed look on his mother's face, which automatically mad him query. He started crying.

"Ah, great. Thanks a lot Howard, you jerk" she said trying to calm the crying baby boy in her arms.

She knew she'd won though, because there was no way Caine could hear Henry cry and do nothing.

The large doors creaked open.

**So there you go! Review Reviw! I'll update faster! Promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

Caine heard it, and almost instinctively stood up. There was no way he would confuse the cry of his son. He opened the doors, and sure enough there they were, Henry and Diana. He smiled genuinely at the sight of them, but the gesture wasn't returned, Diana looked flustered and annoyed.

"Come in" he said, opening the door for them warmly.

Diana's frown persisted in her forehead though. She was trying to calm Henry down but he wouldn't. Caine knew that the kid wouldn't stop crying unless he felt his mother's comfort and Diana was far away from looking comforting at the moment.

"I'm sorry Howard made you wait, I'll talk to him about it later" he said, but Diana didn't look any better. He realized that it wasn't that _Diana_ had a problem_, they _had a problem.

She was looking at Henry who looked like he would never stop crying.

"Here I'll do it" Caine offered, extending his arms as if to take Henry. His hand touched her arm and she flinched away slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, felling a little offended. She laughed, one of her sarcastic laughs.

In the past he had loved the way she'd mock him, the only person strong enough to challenge Caine, the person whose name made people flinch.

Right now her laugh made his heart burn.

"Well for one my whole body hurts, quite literally but you wouldn't know that. You're never home and the day that I come visit I can't even speak to you. But I though, it's worth it, he's better, he's changed. I thought that after everything you had changed but no, that's impossible. You told me you'd change ,that you would be truthful, but you didn't keep your promise from the first day I came back" she said, she wasn't pregnant anymore.

Emotions didn't rule what she said and did anymore. She saw realization in Caine's eyes, plain. He knew what she was talking about.

"Diana, I can explain" he said, his arms were raised slightly. Like a criminal who'd gotten caught on the scene.

"What? What exactly are you going to explain? I mean until this morning you didn't think there was anything to explain" she said accusingly.

"Well if you'd just shut up and listen!" he said defensively.

"Oh so this is my fault now? Of course it's me who lied about what I've been doing these past few months!" she shouted at him.

"Well I'm not exactly sure of what you WERE doing these past few months!" he shouted back.

"What are you saying?" she asked truly puzzled. Then it hit her, he though Sam and her….

Her jaw fell and Caine saw her anger building up behind her chocolate brown eyes.

"You think…! Oh my god, I can't believe you! After giving birth to YOUR baby!" she shouted.

"Well how am I supposed to be sure?" he fought back. That was their relationship, both of them always fighting for dominance; fire versus fire.

Then she saw it clearer than she had ever seen anything else. Both of them shouting insults back and forth, Henry crying his young intelligent eyes held something she'd seen only in another boy's eyes.

Fear. That other boy had ended up dead from an overdose; he too had two very abusive parents. She hadn't seen her own eyes the day she'd cut off her father's arm, but she was sure they held the same look.

She chocked on a small sob in the back of her throat. This was what she was supposed to be protecting her son from.

She pulled him close and turned for the door. She ignored the looks she was getting from the kids who were still in line, and she definitely ignored Caine's voice shouting her name.

Lana walked to where she knew Sanjit would be, probably talking Peace into eating the fish they'd gotten this afternoon, like everyone who lived in Perdido and the Lake. Peace didn't like fish but she'd eat it because none of them had a choice.

It was incredible how much she'd learned from the strange little family over the time she'd spent with Sanjit. They had all gone through so much until they were rescued by Jennifer and Todd. Unlike her though they were tough, they didn't give up.

This was the first time she had come here without being invited before or being pulled along by an overeager Sanjit.

She knocked on the door lightly, honest to god hoping they wouldn't hear it. But they did.

"Hey" said Virtue who opened the door and gestured her to come in. He looked tired, obviously from work but he didn't complain; none of these kids ever did.

"Hey, is Sanjit here?" she asked in what she thought was a polite voice, but she couldn't tell. It had been some time since she had practiced politeness.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen" Virtue answered.

"Thanks?" she said. Virtue grinned at her inexperience as a civil person.

On her way to the kitchen she almost fell over Peace who was playing with a toy car on the floor, the sight was strange. She thought that kids in Perdido Beach didn't play anymore, but she knew that was Sanjit's doing.

He wanted to give his adoptive siblings a childhood, even if it meant he and Virtue had to work themselves off daily.

She muttered an apology to Peace and walked into the kitchen. Sanjit was wrapping his hand in some cloth. He was doing so with a pleasant look on his face.

It was his permanent expression; she'd never seen him mad or disgusted or afraid, not even confused. The look that everyone in Perdido Beach wore.

"Hi" she said, sounding like she'd just ran a mile.

Sanjit looked up, his kind eyes turning their attention to her.

"Hi" he said, his features suddenly brightened by the sight of her. She didn't understand why he always looked like this when she saw her.

"Can we talk?" she asked, being at a loss for words.

"Sure" he said. He stood up and grabbed a sweater.

On their way out he stopped to look at Peace and smiled at her.

He warned her to eat whatever Virtue gave her and she nodded, not too convincingly.

Outside the sun was setting and Lana tried to remember how she'd done it before, start a conversation.

Everything she'd ever been outside the FAYZ was a blur in her memory, all she was now was the Healer. That's all she thought she was, but after Sanjit had come he'd knock on the doors of her heart until she'd realized they were there.

She'd forgotten she had feelings; they were dangerous things inside the fishbowl. Even so, she'd seen how happy Caine and Diana were after they allowed themselves to feel. They were starting to create a life in the FAYZ, and she wanted to be part of it.

"Sanjit?" she started taking his hand. He looked at their hands, intertwined and then turned to her.

"Yeah" he responded.

"Are you still up for the job?" she asked.


End file.
